Ryder and Chase`s Nightmare Admirer`s
made by: ZumaDivesIn ( Updated:January 28,2015 )' A Little Violent,Hurt,Romance. Got any complain or request or suggestion? Tell me on my wall! '' SORRY IF I SPELLED SOMETHING WRONG!!! ''PLEASE DO NOT EDIT! This Story`s tittle might be Renamed.Do you want the tittle to be renamed?' '' Summary. '' After Ryder & Chase Rescued a Female Human and pup.The girl quickly fell in love when he saw the Ryder. Even the girl pup instantly fell in Love to Chase.Both females introduced them selves and when they asked the girl if the pup belong to her (The pup has a collar) the girl said No. So Ryder decided to let the pup stay at the lookout until he finds her owner.They did not know the Female pup actually belong to the Girl. And both planned to take Ryder and Chase all for them selves.The female pup was spying on Chase and Ryder.The girl can see and hear what their talking about because of the pups collar.(The pups collar has a Video Camera & a Microphone). The girl call`s Ryder and told him to meet her at Big View Trail,And to bring Chase and The pup with him.When they arrive Chase and Ryder passed out because of the sleeping gas the girls sprayed/placed at them.When they wake up they were tied up and in a dark place.The other pups are in the lookout looking for them.Can they find Ryder and Chase? What will the Girl`s do to Chase and Ryder? '' People & Pup`s & others in this story.Category:FanonCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:Episodes * Ryder '( Most line`s)' * Chase '(Most line`s)' * Skye * Zuma * Marshall * Rocky * Everest ('appears at near end of story') * Rubble * Sophie girl ( Name by. A Wikia contributor) * Michelle pup (Name by. Chandlerscout) * Katie * Mr Porter * Alex * Captain Turbot ('only at chapter 1') 'Chapter 1: Free Time & A Rescue ''' One Cloudy Day in Adventure Bay.Ryder and the pups were playing Fetch at the Lookout.Ryder threw the ball to Chase.And Chase caught the ball. Ryder: Great catch Chase. Skye: Yeah,Awesome job Chase. a back flip Chase: Thank`s. when he looked at Skye Ryder: Okay,Now who`s next? Marshall: Oh Me Me I`m Next. Ryder threw the ball and Marshall ran after it. Marshall: I got it! I got it! I got it! The ball hit`s Marshall at his nose.Ryder & the pup`s ran to him. Ryder: Marshall are you okay? Marshall: I`m Okay,and i`m having a ball. Everyone Laugh`s. Meanwhile at Lighthouse Captain Turbot was using his binoculars to look for the blue footed booby bird when he spotted a Girl and a Pup drowning. Girl & Pup: Help! Please Help Us! Captain Turbot shouting:Don`t worry,I know who to call. Ryder was about to throw the ball when his pup pad rang. Ryder: Hello,Ryder here. Captain Turbot: Ryder,a girl & a pup are drowning in the bay.You have to save them,and please hurry. Ryder: Were on our way captain.No job is to big,No pup is to small. the special button Paw patrol,To the Lookout! Pup`s: Ryder need`s us. The pup`s ran to the Lookout.And as usual Marshall trip`s before he entered the elevator.The elevator went up the pup`s put on their gear,and they jumped of the elevator. Chase: Ready for action,Ryder sir. Ryder: Okay,Pup`s we have a big problem. Captain Turbot reported that he saw a Girl & a Pup drowning on the Bay. (The pup`s gasped) Zuma I need your hovercraft & buoy to rescue the Pup & the Girl. Zuma: Let`s dive in. Ryder: Marshall I need you and your EMT gear to do a check up on the Girl and Pup. Marshall: I`m ready for a Ruff Ruff rescue. Ryder: Chase I need you to block traffic and to escort Marshall to the beach. Chase: Chase is on the Case. Ryder: Alright,Paw Patrol is on a roll. He slides down his fireman`s pole.The pup`s go down the slide onto their Vehicle`s.Ryder hoped on his ATV and they drove off. Ryder: Chase,Marshall head to the beach. Chase & Marshall: Yes Sir! Ryder: Life Jacket Deploy. [They jumped of the ramp and Ryder`s ATV transformed into a Hovercraft] Ryder: I can see them,Zuma shoot your buoy. Zuma: Arf,Arf buoy. [The buoy landed near the girl and the girl grabbed the buoy but the pup was washed away a little bit due to a small wave.Ryder went near the girl.] Ryder: Hop on,i will take you to safety. Girl: Thank you. [The girl hops onto Ryder`s ATV] Ryder: Zuma shoot the buoy at the pup. Zuma: Arf,Arf buoy. [The buoy landed on the pup but her eye`s were closed] Ryder: Let`s get them to shore in a hurry. So Ryder & Zuma drove to shore,Chase & Marshall were waiting for them.They arrived at shore. Ryder: Marshall do a medical exam on the pup,Hurry. Marshall: Okay Ryder.She just passed out,ruff X-ray screen. She has a sprain on her left paw. Let`s take her to Katie`s Right Away. Ryder: Chase get her to Katie`s right away. Chase: Sure thing Ryder sir. Ryder placed the pup in Chase`s rig. And Chase drove of to Katie`s,while Marshall checked on the girl. Marshall: She`s Okay,she just need`s some rest. [Marshall placed a towel on the girl.] Girl: Thank you,for saving me. Ryder: It`s what we do.Remember when ever your in trouble, Just yelp for help.I`m Ryder this is Marshall and Zuma,so what is your name? Girl: My name is Sophie. Ryder: Nice to meet you Sophie. Does the pup belong to you? Sophie: The pup with me,Sorry but she`s not mine. Ryder: Okay but,how did you end up in the middle of the bay? Sophie: I was at the bridge looking at the bay. I lost my balance a pup tried to pull me but we both fell. Ryder: Oh so that`s what happened. Sophie: I gotta go home now. Thank`s for rescuing me Bye. Ryder & Pups: Bye. Sophie (whispers to herself): Your gonna be mine Ryder. Ryder and the pups headed for Katie`s. Meanwhile Chase just arrived at Katie`s.Chase ran into the door and called Katie. Chase: Katie! Katie! Katie! Katie: Hi Chase,What do you need? Chase: A pup passed out and she has a sprained paw. Katie: Where is she? Chase: She`s at my Rig,come on hurry. [They run towards Chase`s rig. Katie took the pup and placed her on a gurney. She placed a bandage on her left paw.] 1 Hour Later Girl pup: Where am I? Who are you? Katie: Good your awake,be careful your paw is sprained. Girl pup: What happened? Chase: You were drowning on the bay. After we rescued you,you passed out. So i took you here to Katie`s so she can treat you. Girl pup: Thank you for saving my life. Chase: It`s what we do. By the way i`m Chase. Katie: And i`m Katie,How about you? Girl pup: My name is Michelle. Then suddenly Ryder came in. Ryder: Hi Katie,How is she? Katie: Hi Ryder,She will be just fine. Michelle: And who is this chase? Chase: That is Ryder my owner and leader. Michelle: Leader? Ryder: We are the Paw Patrol.we help the people of adventure bay. Michelle: Oh Okay,Thank you for saving me. Ryder: It`s no problem. So where do you live? Michelle: I don`t know,all i remember is getting lost and pulling a girl at the bridge so she won`t fall. Ryder: Would you like to stay at the lookout until we find your owner? Michelle: I would love to,Thank you. They all went up to the lookout.With Michelle but they did not know that Sophie is Michelle`s owner.Michelle and Sophie instantly fell in love with Ryder and Chase.And planned to take them for themselves. Chapter 2. Preparing for the Plan. They all arrive at the lookout with Michelle. Rubble: Welcome back guys. Skye: Who is she Ryder? Ryder: Pup`s meet Michelle,She will be staying with us until we find her owner. Pup`s: Nice to meet you Michelle. Rubble: Hi my name is Rubble. Rocky: Hi i`m Rocky. Skye: And my name is Skye. Michelle: Nice to meet you all. Ryder: So are you hungry Michelle? Michelle: Yeah,I`m starving. Ryder: Okay Pup`s i will prepare dinner. Please keep Michelle company. Pup`s: Okay Ryder. The pup`s played with Michelle. They played Tug of War,Hide and seek & Marco polo.Then Ryder called.( they played near the lookout) Ryder: Pup`s Dinner! Chase: Alright,Race you all to the lookout. Pup`s: Your on! All the pup`s including Michelle raced to the lookout.And started to eat dinner. Michelle: This is delicious,thank`s again Ryder. Ryder: My pleasure,so is it okay if you sleep here inside the lookout? Michelle: Of course it`s Okay. Ryder: Well then i will get you a soft Bed and Blanket. Ryder laid the Bed and blanket on the TV room. The pup`s finish their meal and put their bowl`s on the side.20 min later Ryder called and said. Ryder: Pup`s time for bed. All the pup`s said Good Night to each other and went into their pup houses. Ryder: So you comfortable Michelle. Michelle: Yeah,Thank`s good night Ryder. Ryder: Good night Michelle. Ryder went upstairs and went into his bed. 1 hour later Michelle woke up,She looked around and confirmed that all of the pup`s and Ryder were asleep. Then her collar blinked and a voice came from it.(It was Sophie) ''' Sophie: Are they all asleep Michelle? Michelle: There all asleep Sophie ma`am. Sophie: Now put on the spy cameras in every area of the lookout. Michelle: Will do right now. '''Michelle placed spy camera`s all around the lookout. In the TV room,Near the pup houses,at the top floor,even in the elevator. Michelle: All camera`s are up and running. Sophie: Good work Michelle. Now just act normal around them Okay. Michelle: Okay,over and out. Chase you will be mine. Sophie: Ryder you will be mine. Michelle goes back to sleep.The cameras are recording everything 24/7.What are they planning to do? Chapter 3.Secret Admirer`s A new day has begun.Ryder woke up and went down to make breakfast.15 min Later,Chase just woke up he saw Ryder cooking breakfast. Ryder: Good Morning,Chase. Chase: Morning,Ryder. What`s for Breakfast. Ryder: Egg`s and Bacon. Chase: Sounds and Smells Delicious. Ryder: Chase can you wake up the other`s Chase: Okay Ryder. Chase uses his Mega phone to wake the pup`s up. All woke up except for Marshall & Rubble. Chase tap`s a spoon on the bowl. Marshall and Rubble got up.' Rubble: Time for breakfast already. Marshall: Why didn`t you wake me up?! 'All the pups laughed and went into the lookout they all ate breakfast.After finishing breakfast Ryder saw something on the door. It was a box,he opened it and saw 2 present`s. the present`s were for him and for Chase.Ryder called Chase over.Ryder gave the present to Chase.Chase looked at the present.' Chase: Who sent this? Ryder: I don`t know. '''They opened the present`s inside were heart chocolate`s,and a card that said. I Love You,Meet us at 6:pm near Mr Porter`s.Do not tell the other pup`s about this.See ya tonight my love. ( Both card`s said that.)' Ryder: Who sent this to us? Chase: I don`t know, I hope it`s Skye who sent mine. Ryder: I hope Katie sent mine. Chase: So are we gonna go meet them later at Mr Porter`s? Ryder: I don`t see why not. Chase: We better get prepared. I`ll go to Katie`s and Have a bath. Ryder: Okay Chase,I will be upstairs if you need anything. Both of the prepared to meet their secret admirers.But they did not know that Sophie and Michelle were their secret admires,who heard everything they talked about. Sophie: Our plan is working perfectly. Michelle: Tonight Chase will be mine. Sophie: Yes, And Ryder will also be mine. Michelle and Sophie Laughed ( Evil laugh) What are they going to do to Chase and Ryder? Chapter 4. Kid and Pup napped. Ryder and Chase dressed up to meet their secret admirer`s.Ryder wore a formal attire and Chase was wearing a tie. They were just about to go when they saw Skye walking to them. Skye: Hey Ryder,Hey Chase. Where are you two going? Chase: Were going for a walk. Skye: Dressed like that? At this time? Ryder: Yes,We have to go on our round`s. ( Ryder & Chase both sweating. ) Skye: What will you do on your rounds? ( Skye getting suspicious.) Chase: We will buy food. Ryder: And tool`s for my ATV. Skye: Oh Okay. Chase: She bought it. Skye: What was that? Ryder: He said we will be back soon. Skye: Bye Ryder,Bye Chase. Ryder and Chase hoped onto their vehicle`s and headed for Mr Porter`s.They passed Katie`s and Ryder saw Katie inside.They arrive at Mr Porter`s 5 min later. No one was there. Chase: If Skye`s not my admirer,then who is. Ryder: I know,And Katie was at her shop.So she can`t be my admirer. Sophie: You two arrived just in time. Ryder: Sophie?! Michelle: Welcome you two. Chase: Michelle?! Chase & Ryder: What are you two doing here? Sophie & Michelle: You don`t know my Love. Chase & Ryder: Your our secret admirer`s. Sophie: Yes and now you will be ours. Michelle: Forever... Ryder: What do you mean be ours Forever? Sophie: You will find out soon. Then Sophie and Michelle wore gas mask`s. Chase: What`s the gas mask`s for? Michelle: This! Sophie & Michelle sprayed sleeping gas to Ryder and Chase. Ryder and Chase fell down and they both fainted. Sophie and Michelle dragged them to a small van,tied them up.And drove off. Sophie: We finally got them. Michelle: What about the other pup`s? Sophie: Let`s just leave them alone. Michelle: Alone without Ryder and Chase. They both laughed the whole way. But they did not know that before Chase fainted he Threw a Tracking device at the van.(T'ime now is 8:pm.) Meanwhile at the lookout Skye was getting worried. ' Marshall: Skye what are you doing here? Skye: Hey Marshall,I`m worried Ryder and Chase are still not back from their round`s. Marshall: Maybe,they got caught in traffic. Skye: Yeah,I think your right. Rocky: We better get some sleep. Rubble: Don`t worry Skye they will be back soon. Skye: Okay,Good night guy`s. Zuma,Rubble,Rocky,& Marshall: Good Night. They all went to sleep.They have no idea that Ryder & Chase got Kid and Pup Napped. What will happen to Ryder & Chase? How will the pup`s react in the morning? ''' Chapter 5. Where could they be. ''WORK IN PROGRESS! updated:January 28,2015 '' ''NOTE: Thank you Chandlerscout and A Wikia Contributor for thinking of good names. THANK YOU! The other names will be used on some of my future stories. So don`t worry. Note:Chapter 5 will be coming SOON! ( By.ZumaDivesIn )Category:StoriesCategory:EpisodeCategory:Love StoriesCategory:PAW Patrol MoviesCategory:PartsCategory:ChaseXRyderCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:Episodes Category:Story by ZumaDivesIn